The present disclosure relates to a method and communication system thereof, and more particularly, to a method of sharing credential and communication system thereof.
Nowadays, various kinds of electronic devices, such as smart phones, laptops and tablets, are used in daily life. A user may have multiple electronic devices capable of connecting to the network and require that all of the electronic devices can access the network resources at the same time. However, there may be only one credential (e.g. a SIM UICC of a mobile device) capable of connecting to the network. In such a situation, according to the related art, the user may use one of the electronic devices to connect to the network via the credential, and share the network resources to other electronic devices, such that other electronic devices can access the network resources through the electronic device connecting to the network. In other words, all of the electronic devices share one bandwidth, resulting in declined performance.